Cold Blooded Family
by Ybarra87
Summary: Harry was at Gotham with the Dursleys for a business deal that Vernon had only for him not to get it. Vernon blamed Harry of course and began to beat him only for Harry to be saved by Killer Croc. Shortly after that Nagini comes along to kill harry only to be restored back to her human form. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or DC Superheroes.


**This was something that just popped into my head and I had to tell. This is ****just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was nighttime in Gotham City and while the Batman was out patrolling the city looking for crimes to stop, one six year old boy was getting the most severe beating of his life down at the pier. That boy was none other than Harry Potter. Harry was currently in Gotham with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their son Dudley since his uncle had to go to Gotham for a business trip. Harry's relatives did not want to bring him but had no choice since they couldn't find a place to dump him at. For some reason that Harry could never figure out, his aunt and uncle hated him. They always called him a freak and treated him poorly as well as abuse him as much as they could. They would blame him for stuff that he had no idea how it could happen such as breaking Dudley's foot when his cousin was kicking him on the ground. Dudley had told his mom and dad that he was playing kick the freak in the stomach when all of a sudden it felt like his foot hit a brick wall. Other incidents included him creating a huge dent a car when his cousin pushed him right in front of an upcoming car only for it to crash into him stopping in it's tracks like it hit a brick wall and breaking his aunt's frying pan into pieces when she was hitting Harry over the head with it. Harry had tried to get away from them as well as ask for help but for some reason everyone refused to help him and the police just returned him to his relatives where he would get the most severe beating for trying to escape. Harry's life was full of nothing but misery and he had no idea why. However what he didn't know was that it was about to change for the better.

Vernon was currently beating Harry with a pipe he had found on the pier as he screamed at the crying boy. "You stupid bloody freak! It's your fault that the business deal I had fell through! You did something freakish again to cause it! I know you did!"

Harry just cried as he let out screams of pain each time his uncle struck him. "I didn't do anything Uncle Vernon!" He whimpered out as Vernon continued beating him.

"Don't you dare lie to me boy! I know you did it, you worthless freak!" Vernon shouted as he continued to beat Harry.

Harry in a desperate attempt to stop the beating, tried calling out for help. "Somebody help me!" He cried out only for Vernon to smack him across the face with the pipe.

"You think you deserve help?! Well you don't! You're not normal like me! You're just a godless abomination that has cursed our family for too long! It sickens me that my wife's sister gave birth to something like and the fact that her side had freaks like you on it but it end now! No one is going to help you boy!" He roared out as he continued to hit Harry unaware someone was listening. That person was Waylon Jones A.K.A Killer Croc.

Killer Croc had nothing better to do that night so decided to spend it by swimming in the water. He had planned on heading back to his sewer hideout when he heard screaming coming from the pier, curious about what it was he decided to peak his head out of the water and see. He was shocked to see it was a large fat man beating up a little child. Now normally with situations he wouldn't get involved and leave but the moment he heard what the man was screaming at the boy, he couldn't help but see his past in front of him. How he was raised by his aunt because his mother died giving birth to him and his father left because of the condition he head. He remembered how she would scream at him and hit him for being a lizard boy or reptilian freak, it basically made him see that the whole world was against him because of his condition and for him to lash out by killing her. By doing that he began to his path to becoming who he was now, Killer Croc.

As he continued to watch the fat man beat the boy, he began growling furiously since he was basically seeing history repeating itself. He had no idea what this boy could do but judging from how the fat man was screaming it was something he did not understand. Croc had basically had enough the moment the man yelled that no one would help the boy. He wished the Batman was there to stop this but since he wasn't it made Croc realize he had to get involved. Croc just swam down into the water and began to swim back up as fast as he could jumping high out of the water and landing behind the fat man. "You want to hit a freak then try hitting me!" Croc snarled out as the fat man turned around to see Croc and immediately peed his pants.

Vernon just shook in fear as he looked at the towering lizard man behind him. "You don't scare me!" He blubbered out as Croc just laughed at him.

"That's funny because I can smell the fear off you as well as the fact that you pissed yourself." Croc said as he looked at Harry who was on the ground in pain who just looked at Killer Croc with a look of curiosity not one of fear which surprised him. Croc then looked at Vernon. "Now tell me why you think this young boy is a freak because if there's any freaks around here it would be you!"

Vernon just turned red with rage hearing that. "I am a normal person not an abominable freak like you and that boy!" He screamed as he took the pipe in his hands and swung it at Croc who just grabbed it ripping it out of his hands in the process.

"It will take more than this to hurt me." He said as he took a bite out of the pipe and spat it out . Croc then grabbed Vernon and tossed him into some nearby crates as he went to check on Harry. "Are you okay kid?" He asked as he checked on Harry touching him in the process.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." Harry said as he tried to pick himself up only to stop when he saw that his hands were now covered in scales and shouted out. "What's happening to me?!"

Croc just stared at Harry in disbelief as his body began to cover itself in scales. He had no idea what was happening with Harry but he was determined to get answers out of Vernon. Unfortunately Vernon had taken the time to run away as Harry's body began covering itself in scales making it now impossible to get any answers concerning Harry. Croc just looked back at Harry, he knew he couldn't leave Harry by himself like this. Chances are people would mistake him as his child or something and that would give people to judge and accuse him for that. "You're coming with me." He said as he picked Harry up and jumped back into the water with Harry in his arms taking him back to his sewer hideout.

A HALF HOUR LATER AT KILLER CROC'S SEWER HIDEOUT

It had only been a few minutes since Croc brought Harry back to his lair, with no clue what to do. As he tried to come up with a plan he noticed Harry's skin returning back to normal. "How is this even possible?" He asked as he looked at Harry who just gave an unsure look. "Just what are you?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. "I don't know how I can do any of this or what I am. I just know that sometimes strange things just happen around me. Like when my cousin was kicking me in the stomach only to break his foot claiming it was like he kicked it into a wall or the time when he pushed me right into a moving car only for it to crash right into me without me getting hurt. I don't know how I can do any of this I just know I'm considered a freak."

Croc just gave a small snarl hearing this. "What about the cops? Have you gone to them for help?" He asked.

"I tried but they just accused me of lying and brought me back to my aunt and uncle's home where I get beaten for trying to run away from their hospitality and shoved into my cupboard without any food." Harry answered.

Croc couldn't help but wonder why the cops would just take him back there when it was plain as day that he was being abused and that just made him come to the conclusion that they were being paid to look the other way. He couldn't help but give Harry a look of pity. "I wish I knew how to help you kid. I really do. The most I can do is let you stay here for a while until I can come up with an idea." He said as Harry gave a small smile.

"I would like that." He said as he then introduced himself. "My name is Harry."

"My name is Waylon Jones but I mostly go by Killer Croc."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jones." Harry replied however before they could talk some more Harry began to hear a strange voice that sorted of sounded like Croc's voice.

"I have finally found you. I can now complete the mission my master gave me and kill you!" It shouted.

Harry just looked around for where the voice came from and looked at the Croc. "Did you hear that?" He asked.

Croc just gave Harry a puzzled look. "Hear what?" He asked only to have his question answered as a giant snake came out of the water letting out a mighty huge hiss.

"It's time to die young Potter!" It hissed out only for Harry to hear as it made it's way towards Harry only to stop when it felt something pulling on it's tail.

"I don't know why you're here but you've made a big mistake walking into my den!" Croc roared out as he pulled on the snake's tail and tossed away from Harry. The giant snake quickly picked itself up as it looked at Croc.

The snake just looked at Killer Croc curiously as it then hissed out. "I don't know what you are but I'll give you one chance to move away so I can kill the boy otherwise you will die!"

Harry could see that Croc had no idea what it had just hissed out so he decided to translate. "It's saying that it's here for me and it's going to give you the chance to move aside so it can kill me. If you don't then it's going to kill you." He said.

Croc just gave Harry a surprised look. "You can understand it?" He asked.

"I guess but I don't know how." Harry replied.

"Well listen kid, I don't plan on moving aside." He said as he turned towards the giant snake and then shouted. "If you want the kid then you have to go through me!" Croc then lunged at the snake while the snake lunged at him as well.

Croc grabbed the snake's mouth with both of his hands trying to rip it apart only to find out the snake was a lot tougher than it appeared. The snake seeing what Croc was trying to do began to wrap it's body around him and began to tighten around him trying to crush him. Killer Croc let out a huge roar as he screamed out. "You can't break the Croc!" Letting go of one of his hands he began to hit the snake in the face as it continued to tighten around him, Croc however managed to wrap both of his arms around it's neck putting it into a tight grip. "You think you're strong? Well I'm stronger!" He roared out as the snake let out another hiss.

"I will complete my master's orders!" It hissed out only for Harry to understand. The snake realized that Croc was not going to stop his choke hold on it's neck so it released it's grip on him trying to break away from his grip only for Croc to hold on tighter making it impossible to get away.

"I wrestled alligators in a traveling sideshow! A giant snake is nothing to me!" Killer Croc roared out as he squeezed the snake's neck until it went limp and stopped moving. Seeing it was dead he then tossed it into the water and approached Harry. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as he approached the water the snake was thrown in.

"Why did that snake want to kill you?" Killer Croc asked.

"I don't know but it said it was following it's master's orders." Harry replied.

"That means someone wants you dead. Do you have any idea who that could be?"

"No I don't." Harry answered as he noticed bubbles coming up from the water and the snake rising quickly out of it.

"It's time to die now!" The snake hissed as it lunged at Harry who fell to the ground backwards trying to keep it away with his hands.

"Don't hurt me!" He shouted as the snake lunged right at him only for a bright light began to fill the sewer.

Croc tried to make his way to Harry only for the light to blind him. As the light began to fade away Croc made his way to Harry. "Harry are you okay?" He asked as he checked Harry.

"Yeah, I think I am." Harry said as he looked around. "Where's that snake?"

"I don't know but when I find it I'm going to rip it into pieces!" Croc snarled out as he heard the sound of someone else groaning. Killer Croc and Harry looked to see it was a woman with long black hair wearing a unique dress and looked like she was around her late twenties.

"Who is that?" Harry asked as the woman began to get up and look around only to stop when she saw Harry and Croc.

"I don't know kid but I intend to find out." Croc said as he looked at the woman. "Hey! Who are you lady and why are you in my sewer?" He asked.

The woman just looked at Croc and said. "Nagini. My name is Nagini. As for why I am here I'm trying to remember. Everything is so vague."

"Well what do you remember?" Harry asked.

"Darkness. I remember being locked in a box for many years only to be freed by someone, a young man." Nagini answered as a shocked look began to form on her face. "He was someone very bad and hurt countless people. At first I thought he was going to free me only for him to take control over me. He wanted a mindless pet to help him hurt innocent people and want me to help him. He said he had found out about me by going through the office belonging to the man who locked me up. At first I tried to fight him but it only proved I was no match for him and made it easy for him to enslave me." Nagini then started to cry. "I can't believe I did so many awful and terrible things for him!"

"That doesn't explain how you got here!" Croc shouted.

"The man who enslaved me gave me an order to follow out five years ago. It was to track down and kill that boy right there." Nagini said as she pointed to Harry.

Harry just gave a shocked look while Killer Croc let out a huge roar. "You expect me to believe you were that giant snake!" He yelled.

"I was born with a condition that allows me to turn into a snake at will however it is also a curse since I would eventually become a snake permanently which then take effect. However for some reason I've been restored to my human form." Nagini responded.

"Could it be my fault?" Harry asked as Nagini looked at him.

"I don't know but I think it's a strong possibility." Nagini answered.

Croc who was having hard time following what was going on and decided to ask some questions. "You said you were sent to kill this kid. Do you mind telling me why?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that special. I'm only a freak." Harry replied as Nagini gave a confused look.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"My aunt and uncle. They said I was nothing but a freak born from freakish parents who died in a car crash which was a good death that freaks like them don't deserve." Harry answered.

Nagini just gave Harry a concerned look. "You really don't know, do you?" She asked as she looked at Killer Croc. "I'm curious how do you come across him?"

"I was swimming under the pier when I heard his uncle beating the crap out of him. I normally wouldn't get involved in such things but seeing him like that hit close to home and I had to get involved." Croc explained.

"Yeah Mr. Jones brought me down here because my skin turned to scales making me look just like him." Harry replied causing Nagini to give a puzzled look.

"I have no idea how that is possible but from what the kid told me, there has been some strange things have happened around him." Croc said as Harry then asked.

"Do you know why these things happen to me?"

"Yes, I do." Nagini said as she gave a small smile and kneeled down looking him in the eyes. "You're a wizard Harry. You're capable of using magic."

The moment Nagini said that Harry dropped to the floor and began hugging his knees as he chanted. "Magic isn't real. Magic isn't real."

Nagini gave a puzzled look at this while Croc just gave a small snarl. "It's a defense mechanism, I know because I've experienced it as well. My bet is that his uncle basically beat that belief into him and if he ever questioned it then it would end with more beatings." He said as he gave a small growl. "It makes me wish I killed that fat whale when I had the chance."

Nagini just shook her head. "It was a good thing you didn't because if you did then you would of gotten the attention of the man who placed Harry with those monsters." She replied as she hugged Harry slowly calming him down. "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." She said as he began to calm down. "Are you okay now?" She asked seeing that Harry had calmed down.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied as he looked at Nagini.

"Now Harry I'm going to continue now but you should know that no one is going to hurt you. This is something you need to hear since it won't tell you everything about what and who you are, even the truth about your parents." Nagini said as Harry went wide eyed with shock to hear about his parents.

"My parents?" He asked.

"Yes, your parents. The things I'm about to tell you will explain everything." Nagini said as she began to explain the wizarding world to Harry. Nagini went slowly telling Harry the history of the wizarding world slowly getting to the man who enslaved her, Voldemort, and the chaos he brought to Magical Britain. She told Harry about everything he had done and how a man named Albus Dumbledore lead a vigilante group against him but she also explained to Harry that Dumbledore was someone who could not be trusted. She told Harry that she was used by Dumbledore as a pawn against a past dark lord which resulted in the death of her closest friend. She told Harry that even though the dark lord was stopped it only ended because he had to get involved since the people he used refused to listen to him anymore. In the end after the dark lord was stopped everyone parted there own way but she was captured and transformed permanently into a snake by him because she planned on revealing to his brother what he had made her do and locked her up.

Eventually she got to the prophecy that told of a child born at the end of July that would lead to Voldemort's defeat and how Voldemort was determined to stop it. The prophecy pointed to three children two of them twin brothers who were born on the last day of the month. On Halloween night, Voldemort had decided to rid the twin brothers by getting rid of them and had managed to find out the location of where they were hiding thanks a spy he had in Dumbledore's order. She explained how he knocked the parents of the twins out and decided to strike down the child he thought was the real threat to him first only for the spell he used to bounce off the child and back to him destroying his body. However unknown to everyone but Dumbledore, Voldemort had figured out a way to cheat death by splitting his soul into several pieces placing them into objects. In other words he was nothing but a spirit floating around and as a spirit he had found out that Dumbledore chose the child he did not attack as the one who struck him down with no mention about the one who did making it look like he did not exist. Voldemort saw this as a victory since he knew Dumbledore got rid of the child since he probably saw his as an unnecessary pawn in his game and tracked down Nagini giving her the order to find the real child who defeated him and kill him. Nagini then told Harry that he was the child Voldemort tried to kill that night.

Harry just went wide eyed with shock hearing this however there one thing that was circling his mind at the moment. "So you're saying my parents are alive?"

Nagini just slowly nodded her head as she gave Harry a frown. "Yes they are." She answered as Harry began to cry.

Croc just gave a growl hearing this. "I want to know why they would abandon Harry here to those monsters!" He shouted.

Nagini just gave a sad sigh. "Harry's parents are devote followers of Dumbledore. They would follow him without batting a question. If he suggested to them that they get rid of Harry then they would of listened to him." She answered as she hugged Harry.

Croc just slammed his fist into a wall causing his hideout to shake. "Those stupid morons! No child deserves to go through what Harry did!" He roared out.

"Is magic the reason why my skin turned to scales and made me look like Mr. Jones?" Harry then asked.

Nagini just gave Harry an unsure look. "Yes but I think there may be more to it. I believe you are a special type of wizard but in order to find out I need to take you somewhere." She said as Harry gave a nod.

"I would like to know as well." He said.

However before anything can be done Croc stood in front of them. "Wait a minute, now I don't trust you one bit since you tried to kill him earlier. I don't care what you're excuse is I'm not letting you go anywhere with him alone. I'm coming with you." He said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Besides I told you I wasn't in control of my actions." Nagini responded only for Killer Croc to let out a growl, luckily Harry managed to stop the fight before it started.

"I would like it if Mr. Jones came with us. He did help me when no one else would." Harry said as Nagini just gave a sigh.

"Fine, he can come with us." She said as she looked at Croc. "But I should warn you the place where we are about to go is very hostile. Do not upset the people who work there." Croc just gave a nod as Nagini lead them to their destination: Gringotts.

Nagini had managed to get Harry and Croc to an American branch of Gringotts. Killer Croc really had no idea what to think of a wizard bank run by goblins but he saw the weapons they carried and could see instantly they were not to be crossed with. Nagini had managed to get a goblin to run an inheritance test on Harry even though it took some convincing, once the test was ran the goblins immediately notified their king, Ragnok. When Ragnok came down to the American branch he had no idea what the emergency was until he saw Nagini along with Harry and Killer Croc. The goblins had made it a habit to keep track of the super heroes and super villains on the normal side of the world due to certain events that often put the world in danger, so he was a bit confused to why Croc was in the back or Nagini in that matter in her human form when she was suppose to stuck as a snake permanently. Nagini went first telling the goblin king about the events Dumbledore caused that lead her to end up the servant of Voldemort and what had happened that night to Voldemort's spirit ordering her to find Harry and kill him, something that took her five years to accomplished but in the end she was somehow restored back to normal. Croc then told his side about how he heard Harry's uncle beating him and decided to interfere which somehow resulted in Harry developing scales and looking like him to him bringing Harry back to his hideout only for Nagini to show up in her snake form and a fight to break out with Harry somehow restoring her back to normal in the end.

Ragnok had listened to their story and then had the goblin who ran the inheritance test hand it to him. After he had read it he had explained to them that Harry was a powerful unique type of metamorphmagus that has the ability to transform not only his appearance but his species as well as mimic the powers of other creatures just from sight and turn his body into different elements such as stone and metal. Ragnok told them that metamorphmagi like that were very rare since they were considered powerful beings. Ragnok then told them that inheritance also revealed that Harry had multiple blocks and seals places on his magic core in an attempt to seal off his magic by Dumbledore but since he was a powerful metamorphmagus not all of his power could be sealed which resulted in them saving Harry when ever he was close to death. While Nagini began cursing Ragnok explained to her the reason for this was mostly because of the horcrux that was located in Harry's scar something Dumbledore knew about which only made her curse louder scaring Croc. Nagini began yelling at Ragnok telling him she wasn't going to allow him to kill Harry only to stop when he explained that it could be removed without hurting Harry. She then asked him if he could arrange to have it removed along with the blocks and seals on his core which he agreed to but before he could get started Nagini quickly told him about the horcrux Voldemort made and gave to the Lestrange family having them place it in their vault. Ragnok was furious to hear about this and quickly contacted the Britain branch telling them to check the Lestrange vault and destroy the horcrux. While the Britain branch did this he then arranged for Harry to have everything removed while Nagini asked if it was possible to check on the status of her blood curse to see if it was still there or gone. Ragnok agreed to give her an inheritance test and to her surprise the curse was gone, apparently it was destroyed by whatever magic Harry released when she attacked him.

It took about two hours for the goblins to rid Harry of the horcrux and the blocks placed on him, Ragnok had told Nagini that he arrange for some tutors to help Harry in his magic since he wanted to keep all of what happened quiet and as thanks for letting him know about the horcrux in the Lestrange vault which she agreed to. However he told her that Harry would probably need psychological help which would be impossible for the goblins to get him without raising questions. Luckily Croc knew someone who was a psychologist and could help Harry provided she was away from a certain clown.

A FEW HOURS LATER

GOTHAM BOTANICAL GARDEN

Killer Croc, Nagini, and Harry arrived at the Gotham Botanical Garden at Killer Croc's request. "What are we doing here again?" Nagini asked as she held Harry in her arms.

"We were told that Harry needs a psychologist and I happen to know one but in order to get a hold of her we need to contact the one person who is close to her first. We need to see if she is away from a certain someone to treat Harry." Croc replied as he began to look around the garden and sniff the area only to stop in front of a certain plant. Croc then turned back and looked at Nagini. "Do yourself a favor, protect Harry. The person I'm about to contact really doesn't like people in general."

Nagini just put Harry down as she looked at Croc. "May I ask what you are going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to try to get her to come to us by asking nicely but if she refuses then I'm going to do something very dangerous."

"And what would that be?"

"Piss her off." Croc answered as he looked at the unique plant and started shouting at it. "Ivy! I need to talk to you! Come out now!"

Three minutes passed as nothing happened, Nagini couldn't help but feel that this was just pointless. She had no idea how the muggle side progressed since the time she trapped in her snake form let alone the existence of super heroes and super villains. "Maybe we should just go. This clearly isn't going to work." She said causing Croc to snarl at her.

"No I can get her to come out, I just need to piss her off now." Croc said as he then shouted at the plant. "Ivy if you don't get out here by the time I count to ten then I'm going to rip apart all of the plants here!"

As Croc started counting up to ten, Nagini just began to notice the ground start to shake as a giant flower came out right in front of them and opened with a red haired woman coming out of it. "Don't you dare harm my babies, Croc!" She shouted.

"Well I wouldn't have to threaten them if you would of just came out when I asked you to!" Croc snarled out.

Ivy just gave out a scoff. "And why would I help you? The last time I checked we aren't exactly friends." She stated.

Nagini just gave a confused look not knowing what to make of Ivy. "Just who is she?" She asked as Croc then answered her.

"This is Poison Ivy, she's a criminal that can control plants to commit crimes."

"Correction, I use nature to help exact revenge on those who would harm it." Ivy said as she looked at Nagini. "Just who is she Croc and why is she here with you?"

"This is Nagini as for why she is here with me we need to talk to Quinn." Croc answered.

Ivy just gave a curious look. "Why would you two need to talk to Harley?" She asked only to notice Harry hiding behind Nagini. "Why is there a little boy with you?" She then asked.

"That's what we need to talk to Harley about, provided she's not near that clown." Croc replied.

"Well you're in luck, the Joker is out of Gotham and Harley is far away from him. However if I am going to contact her then I need to know the reason why. I won't contact her unless I know why." Ivy responded.

Croc just gave a small growl and then nodded. "Very well." He said as he began to explain how he found Harry and how Nagini came into the picture eventually leading to Harry finding out he was a wizard and that his parents were alive all this time when he was told they were dead then getting to the reason why they need to see Harley.

Ivy just gave a furious look after hearing Croc's story about Harry. "Very well I will contact Harley." She said as she pulled out a cell phone to call her. After talking with Harley on the phone Ivy told them that she should arrive shortly.

As they waited Nagini couldn't help but look at the cell phone Ivy used. "I never seen anything like that before." She said causing Croc to look at her strangely.

"You never seen a cell phone before?" He asked as Nagini just shook her head.

"I've been stuck as a snake ever since the end of World War II. I have no idea how much the normal world evolved during that time." She answered.

Croc just gave s surprised and confused look hearing that. "You were alive since World War II? Just how old are you?" He asked as Ivy gave an annoyed look which Croc noticed only to confuse him. "What?"

Harry just peeked out from behind Nagini. "Uh Mr. Jones, it's sort of rude to ask a lady her age. It's like calling them old and it's something that shouldn't be asked." He said which made Ivy gave a small smile.

"I'm beginning to like this kid." She said while Croc screamed out.

"Well how was I suppose to know that?!"

Ivy just took a step forward. "I understand you may have questions about certain thing which I would be glad to explain to you if you want." She said to Nagini.

"Thank you for that. I will be sure to ask you later." Nagini replied.

About a few minutes later Harley came jumping into the building hugging Ivy right away. "Ivy! You said you need my help, I take it you want m to pull a job with you?" She asked as Ivy gave her a warm smile.

"As much as that sounds appealing Harley, that's not the reason I called you here." Ivy said as she pointed to Croc, Nagini, and Ivy.

Harley just gave a confused look. "Who's the lady and kid? Also why is Croc with them?" She asked only for Ivy to explain everything to her. After hearing the story, Harley immediately knew why she was called. "Okay, I'll talk to him and see if I can help him but you know I may not be able to help much. After all I'm no longer qualified to be a doctor."

Croc just took a step forward. "Look Quinn, I wouldn't have suggested you if we weren't desperate. Just help him the best you can, Joker is not in Gotham so he won't find out about this. Besides you know what he would do if he was." He said as Harley gave a frown.

"Yeah, I do." She said as she looked at Harry. "Okay, I'll talk to him to find out what he's been through right now. However I'm not going to make any promises about talking with him later, this is just a one time thing." Harley then approached Harry. "Hello Harry, my name is Harley." she said noticing him flinching. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you I just want to talk to you for a little bit. Okay?" She asked as she offered him her hand.

"Okay." Harry said as he took her hand and she took him somewhere private they could talk.

TWO HOURS LATER

As time went by with Harley talking to Harry, Nagini had spent the time finding out what she could about what happened in the world during her time as a snake. Eventually the talk led to Gotham and the people in it, mostly about the super criminals and the city's protector Batman. Ivy and Croc had told Nagini about each super criminal eventually getting to the Joker and all of the chaos he caused including breaking Harley's mind turning her into who she is now. Nagini couldn't help but see a bit of herself in Harley as she saw both Voldemort and Dumbledore in the Joker, the cruelty and enjoyment of other suffering of Voldemort and the manipulation of others that belonged to Dumbledore. Nagini then asked them how was Joker different from any of them and they explained that most of the super criminals in Gotham went by a code of not harming children, only two wouldn't follow it Joker and Scarecrow but Joker was the worst of them since he would get a child to murder another child just for a simple laugh while Scarecrow would expose children to his fear gas just to see what their fears were. While both men were sick, it was Joker who was the sickest.

Eventually Harley came out of the room without Harry, telling them that he was sleeping. Apparently talking about what his aunt and uncle did to him took a lot out of him. Harley then began to told them everything he had told her eventually leading to her suggestion. "Now to be honest I think Harry can get over it with the help of a few more sessions with me." She said surprising everyone.

"You want to continue treating him?" Ivy asked.

"Yeah, apparently the doctor part of me is still in my head and came in handy with Harry, Normally I would just ignore it thinking it was another voice in my head but it was quite useful in this case. So I'm willing to treat him if you're okay with it." Harley said.

"As long as you stay away from the clown and never mention Harry to him, then It's fine." Croc stated as Nagini gave a nod backing him up.

"Yeah I understand that. Mister J does have a hold over me but the last thing I want is to put Harry in danger after everything he's been through." Harley said as she looked at Croc and Nagini. "Now the next thing we should talk about is Harry's living arrangements."

Nagini and Croc both just gave a surprised look hearing this. "Living arrangements?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah, who is Harry going to stay with and how is his life going to be after that. That sort of thing." Harley said.

Croc and Nagini just looked at each other for a moment and then back at Harley. "We haven't really figure that out yet. We've been focused on helping Harry first that we never thought of that." Nagini said.

"Yeah it was by chance that I stumbled upon him and saved him from his fat slob of an uncle." Croc replied.

"Well it was a good thing you did because if you didn't then I might of just succeeded in killing him like I was ordered to." Nagini added as Croc gave a small smile.

"Well I don't intend to abandon Harry since I already got involved." Croc said.

"I don't plan on abandoning him either. He helped free me from his control and needs all the help he can get which I intend to give him." Nagini responded.

Harley then gave a smile. "I have a suggestion that may help solve everything." She said as Ivy gave her a curious look.

"And what would that be, Harley?" She asked.

"That you two raise Harry together as a family." Harley replied causing Killer Croc and Nagini to give a shock and surprised look.

"Us?" Croc asked.

"Yeah, you two. From what Harry told me, he really thinks a lot of you even though he just met you two. It's my personal opinion that you two would be perfect to raise him. Croc having a similar but almost the same past as Harry making it easy to understand what he went through so he would be perfect as a father figure to him." Harley said as she then turned to Nagini. "As for you, well you basically be a good mother figure for him. You've shown you care about him and want what's best for him. Sure you may have tried to kill him earlier but from what you told us you had no control over your actions and Harry doesn't hate you for that. Look I'm not saying that you two should get married or anything, all I'm suggesting is that you two live together for Harry's sake."

Croc and Nagini couldn't help but agree with Harley's suggestion to raise Harry together but they would need to find a suitable hideout to do so. Luckily Ivy had an abandoned hideout that they could use for the time being which they agreed to take. After that Nagini and Croc told Harry about their plans to raise him together as a family something that Harry immediately agreed to and loved with Ivy and Harley taking the roles of honorary aunts with Nagini's blessing even though Croc didn't trust them.

As the years went by Croc and Nagini had raised Harry the best they could and gave him all the love they could give him. He had turned into a smart, confident, powerful young man thanks to them and the other super criminals of Gotham who had help taught him what they could when they found out about him with the exception being Joker and Scarecrow since everyone was determined to keep those two away from Harry at all costs. Nagini during this time had arranged for Harry to meet with private tutors to help him with his magic which was all set up quietly thanks to the goblins while Riddler insisted on being Harry's main teacher on everything due to him being very smart and could see that Harry was smart like him. He had heard about how his cousin's parents would beat Harry if he got a better test score than his imbecile of a cousin and grew furious that they would stop him from reaching his true potential. Nagini agreed that Harry should be educated as much as he could in both worlds as Croc only agreed just to shut him up.

Harry and Nagini had almost earned a reputation in the Gotham underworld as two of their newest super criminals. Granted not much was known about them since they were sure to keep a low profile not to draw the attention of certain people as well as keep out of the Batman's sight. Nagini was known as the snake lady since everyone knew she could transform into a giant snake, most people just assumed it was a genetic experiment gone wrong like other certain criminals of Gotham. Nagini mostly did jobs that mostly concerned busting Croc out of Arkham as well as small crimes as well. Harry on the other hand was a different story, he had earned the name Kid Croc because he mostly transformed his body to look like his father's. His crimes were mostly participating in the underground fight arenas of Gotham as well as moving guns and keeping watch out for the Batman and his allies which he was very good at since he could smell them coming a mile away and would warn the people he was working for which gave them time to get away. Batman had found out about Kid Croc and was determined to catch even though no one had ever had the luck of catching him in the act of committing crimes until a certain event.

HARRY AGE 16

Batman, Robin, and Nightwing had just fought and captured Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Nagini for the crimes they committed during their girl's night out. They quickly took off as the police showed up for them with the intent of carting them off to Arkham however they were about to find out it was not going to be simple.

"Alright we got Ivy and Quinn in one truck ready to go, it's time to get the crazy snake lady in the other!" Harvey Bullock shouted as his partner Renee Montoya were helping the other officers bring out Nagini who was trapped in restraints she couldn't break through however before they could get her into the other truck a young boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes showed up.

"Uh excuse me!" He shouted getting the attention of the cops and Nagini who just gave a surprised look.

The cops just stared at the sixteen year old boy who was wearing blue jeans and a white tank top. "Who are you?" Harvey asked.

"The name is Harry Jones but I'm better known as Kid Croc." The boy replied causing Harvey to look at him in shock and disbelief.

"You expect me to believe you're the son of Killer Croc when you don't even look like him!" He shouted.

"Well this is your first time seeing me." Harry said.

Renee couldn't help but wonder why he was in front of them and decided to ask him. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my mother. The one you called the crazy snake lady." Harry replied.

Renee just looked at Nagini. "Is this true? Is he your son?" She asked.

"Yes." Nagini answered as she then looked at Harry. "What are you doing here, Harry? Where is your father?"

"Well since you decided to go out for a girl's night with Aunt Ivy and Aunt Harley, Dad decided to go play poker with some of the other criminals. I decided to go with him to make sure it didn't get out of hand when there was a news interruption showing you three going against the Batman and his bird squad. Naturally I knew it wasn't going to turn out well so I decided to come get you." Harry answered as he looked at Harvey and Renee. "I'm going to have to insist you let my mother go. I will not have her spend one night locked up since I know she can't handle it. It would be different if it was my dad since he can take but my mom is delicate and I will not let her suffer!"

"Well forget it! We got her dead to rights and she's getting locked up for it!" Harvey yelled out as Harry just gave out a sigh.

"Okay at least tell me what they all did first. The news was kind of vague about all of it." Harry requested.

"Well first off they got into a huge bar fight at a local male strip club with Quinn harassing the dancers." Harvey said only for Harry to point out.

"Well Aunt Harley is very excitable so it's not surprising that they would cause a bar fight let alone go after the dancers. Go on."

"Next they hit a jewelry store over in the China Town district." Harvey said only to be interrupted by Harry again.

"There's only one jewelry store in China Town and that one deals in stolen merchandise." Harry said causing the officers to give a shocked look.

"You're lying!" Harvey yelled.

"If I am then the owner of the store would of given you a list of the items they stole by now am I right?" Harry asked only for Renee to answer.

"He's right, we contacted the owner about two hours ago and he hasn't sent a list of the merchandise that was taken yet. It should not take him this long to do this." She said.

"Chances are he's probably trying to skip town with whatever he can. You might want to send a car after him." Harry said as Renee pulled out her phone to call the station and tell them to send a car to the owner of the jewelry store's home only to find out he was long gone. After finding this out Harry just gave a small smile. "Well seeing how their crime of robbing a jewelry store exposed that it was selling stolen jewelry, I say they helped expose a crime that none of you known about. Anything else?"

"Yeah there's something else! Those three happen to beat up man earlier tonight putting him in the hospital! The doctors said it was so bad that we will never walk again!" Harvey shouted.

Harry just looked at his mother. "I take it you three had a reason for doing that, could you tell us why?" He asked.

"We happened to catch that guy about to rape a girl at knife point and no one was around to help! We couldn't just look or walk away, we had the power to stop him and we used it making sure he could never hurt another girl again!" Nagini answered.

Harry just looked at Harvey hearing that. "Well I take it you at least double checked the guy's story about why they attacked him right or did you just go with they did it for no reason?" Harry asked only for Harvey to remain silent. "Did you even check with the station to see if there was any witnesses to the attack?"

Harvey was about to argue back only to be stopped by Renee. "I just checked with the station if there was an attempted rape reported in and apparently there was. A young college student just came in claiming she was almost raped tonight only to be saved by Quinn, Ivy, and the snake lady. She told the station that she was going to keep quiet about it until she heard about their capture and wanted to tell us why they attacked him to help them." She said causing Harvey to give out a groan.

"Yeah it's going to be very hard to bring up charges against them for that since they were helping a young girl who couldn't fight back. That will just be sending the message that you should only fight back if you have the power and shouldn't help those who don't have it." Harry explained causing Harvey to give out another groan.

"You sound like a lawyer!" He shouted.

Harry just gave a small smile. "Well Mr. Dent has been teaching me about the law." He said causing Harvey to yelling. Ignoring his rant Harry looked at Renee. "Look my mom needed a night out and she was offered to participate in a girl's night out which she did."

Harvey stopped his rant and looked at Harry. "And why did she need a girl's night out?" He asked.

Harry just gave Harvey a small smile. "You're familiar with my father Mr. Bullock so it shouldn't surprise you how he can get." He said as he then turned towards Renee. "You see he's a simple man whose solution to most problems is to hit it with a big rock instead of taking the time to examine the problem and come up with a proper solution. Now don't get me wrong, he's a good father and I love him but sometimes we just need a break from him. Do you understand?"

"I get where you're coming from kid but she broke the law and needs to go to jail for it." Harvey replied.

Harry just shook his head and said. "Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you letting her go right now and forget this ever happened."

"And what's the hard way?" Harvey then asked.

"That would be me rescuing her by using force." Harry replied.

"Look kid she's going to Arkham end of story! If you try to stop us then we will just arrest you!" Harvey yelled out as Harry just gave a small chuckle.

"Hard way it is." He said as scales began forming on his body transforming him into a younger version of his father. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" He snarled out as he began to attack the cops only knocking them out.

"You should of taken the easy way." Nagini stated as Harry began knocking away all the cops. Harvey and Renee tried to get Nagini into the truck only for Harry to appear right before them. Renee tried to hit Harry only for him to grab her arm and gently push her aside while knocking Harvey to the ground.

"I make it a habit to go easy on women. No offense I get it your tough but I'm tougher and stronger it wouldn't be a fair fight." Harry said as he ripped off the restraints on his mother.

Harvey just gave a shocked look at seeing that. "Impossible we use those restraints on Croc all the time and he can't break through them! How is it possible you can do it?!" He shouted.

"Like I said I'm stronger and I happen to be special as well." Harry said as he looked at his mother. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied.

Harry just gave a small smile hearing this but instantly dropped it. "Good because you got to get out of here now. Batman and his bird squad are on their way." He said.

Nagini just gave a frown, she was hesitant to leave but she knew her son would be okay. "Fine but I'm not going anywhere." She told him.

Harry seeing that his mother was going to be stubborn decided to meet her halfway. "Fine if you won't leave then at least just stay hidden and only come out if I need help." He said as she gave him a nod.

"Fine." She said as she transformed into her snake form and slithered off.

Harry just stood in the middle of the street as a batarang came at him from behind only for him to turn around quickly and catch it with his hands. "Nice try Batman but I smell you and your birds coming a mile away." He said as he tossed the batarang behind him and looked at Batman, Robin, and Nightwing.

"So you're Kid Croc." Batman said as he looked at Harry trying to figure out how much of a threat he was.

"Look I only came here to free my mom since I didn't want her to spend one night locked up. She's long gone now so don't even think of looking for her." Harry stated.

"You know by freeing her you just put yourself in our sight right?" Nightwing asked only for Harry to give a small chuckle.

"I know that but she's my mother. She doesn't deserve to be locked up like an animal for trying to have a night out. I'm willing to put a target on my back just to protect. Now I know you're not going to let me walk away from this without a fight." He said.

"You got that right!" Robin shouted as he came rushing at Harry with his staff out.

Harry just dodged each strike Robin made at him. "Unlike my dad I'm a lot more agile and clever than him. I think before I act unlike you!" He shouted causing Robin to swing at him more ferociously. Harry just gave a small smirk seeing Robin like this. "I thought the new Boy Blunder would be a lot more than a immature brat!" He shouted causing Robin to give out an angry scream as he continued to strike at Harry only to miss.

Batman and Nightwing just watched the scene in front of them. "Okay this kid is a lot more smarter than Croc. He's totally playing on Damian's arrogance." Nightwing whispered.

"Yes, it makes me wonder who he is and where he came from. You better get in there and help him Dick." Batman whispered back as Nightwing circled around to attack Harry from behind.

As Harry continued to egg on Robin he smelled Nightwing coming from behind. He quickly held still as Robin tried to strike him again only to move aside quickly only for him to hit Nightwing. As Robin saw what he just did Harry stuck up from behind him and knocked him out then knocked out Nightwing as well. He then turned around to face Batman only to be hit in the face by him feeling a huge shock to his face that sent him flying into a car. Harry quickly picked himself up and while giving out a snarl. "That's a cheap trick hitting me with that explosive gel of yours!" He roared out.

"Give up you're going to jail!" Batman shouted.

Harry just gave out a small laugh. "It's funny that you think that but you should know I am not my dad!" He yelled out as Batman tried hitting him again with explosive gel on his gloves only to the blast to send him flying back with his hand in pain. Harry just gave a smirk at this. "Like hitting steel right?"

A scowl formed on Batman's face as he glared at Harry while holding his hand. "Just what are you? It's obvious now that you aren't related to Croc so how did he find you?" He asked.

Harry just let out a small chuckle hearing this. "I like to think of my dad as my real father even though he adopted me." He responded. "About ten years ago before I was taken in by my dad, I originally lived with my aunt, uncle, and their son. I been stuck with them before we came to Gotham."

"It sounds like you didn't like them." Batman pointed out.

Harry just let out a growl as he began to tell Batman about them. "I didn't. They basically treated me like a slave. Beating me for the smallest mistakes, making me wait on them hand and foot, not to mention they made me sleep in a cupboard! They would go on about how I was nothing but a worthless freak, that's all they ever called me. In fact I even thought my name was freak until they made me start school with their son, that's when I found out my name was Harry!"

"Why didn't you go to a teacher or the police?" Batman asked.

"I tried that but my aunt and uncle spread lies about me in that small town we lived in about how much of a trouble maker I was. How I was born from good for nothing parents who died in a car crash due to my dad being a drunk and my mom a drug using whore. That they took me in out of the goodness of their hearts trying to do the right thing. The teachers just bought those excuses as for the police they saw the signs but didn't do a damn thing! My dad later pointed out that it sounded like they were corrupt, that someone was paying them to look the other way and I happen to agree with him about that."

"Tell me how Croc found you."

"Ten years ago my uncle was tasked with coming to Gotham for a business deal and to bring his family with him to help close the deal. They were originally going to dump me with our neighbor until they found out she was out of town so they had no choice but to bring me. Unfortunately the deal fell through so he blamed me for it, you see strange stuff always seemed to happen around me from time to time. They always blamed me for it for some reason, saying I used my freakishness to do it. I never knew what exactly they met until that night when my uncle took me to a pier in Gotham and began beating me, he was probably going to toss me into the water once he was done just to finally be rid of me. However he happened to get the attention of my father who was around that area. We all know my father's past so it shouldn't be surprising that he saw his past right in front of him. He saved me from my uncle and when he checked on me, my body began forming scales on it. We both didn't know what was going on but my dad just decided to take me with him. Shortly after that my mom came across us and agreed to help me since she knew what was I and knew she could help me. It turns out I'm someone that's capable of transforming my appearance from changing what I look like to adding things like scales and wings to my body." Harry said as he wings began to form on his back ripping the back of his shirt of in the process only for him to make them disappear shortly.

"I can even turn my skin into substances like stone and metal, heck I can even turn into kryptonite." Harry then stopped to turn around and created a shield of fire blocking and destroying the multiple batarangs that Robin began throwing at him. Harry then turned back around once it looked like Robin was out. "Oh yeah, I can also transform my body into various elements such as fire." He said as he showed Batman his hand which was made out of fire and transformed it back to normal. "Now that you know what I am and what I can do, are you still determined to lock me up?"

"Yes, you broke the law and deserved to be locked up for it!" Batman shouted as he, Robin and Nightwing rushed at him.

Harry just dodged each strike they threw at him as he struck them back in every opening he saw. He could see that they were not going to let up anytime soon, luckily a break was about to present itself as Harry's phone began ringing. "Time out!" Harry shouted as he waved his hands causing a barrier made of wind and ice to trap them. "I need to take this." He said as he looked at his phone and answered.

Robin couldn't help but scowl thinking that Harry was just making a mockery out of them while Batman tried to figure out a way out of it. Nightwing on the other hand decided to watch Harry take the call. "Could be something important." He said.

"It's Mr. Nigma." Harry said as he then answered only to hear screaming coming from the other end. "What's up Mr. Nigma and what's that noise back there?" He asked.

"Harry you need to get back here right now!" Riddler shouted as the sounds of people screaming and people getting hit could be heard.

"Uh, I'm a bit busy right now." Harry replied as he then asked. "Do you mind telling me what the problem is?"

"A fight is happening in case you haven't noticed!" Riddler screamed.

Harry just gave a sigh. "Who started it?" He asked.

"Penguin did! He made a comment about your dad having rock for brains which your dad responded by hitting him however in the process he also revealed that Penguin was cheating! You know it doesn't take much for a fight to break out between us! Normally I wouldn't care but it's my hideout it's happening in! Put that rock down! No don't throw it over there! Harry you need to get back here now, you happen to be the only one capable of stopping this!"

Before Harry could answer Nagini came slithering up to Harry transforming back to her human form taking the phone from Harry. "Edward, put the phone on speaker now." She said.

"Okay Nagini, I have it on speaker. Now what?" Riddler asked.

"Step back." Nagini then said as she roared into the phone. "ALRIGHT ALL OF YOU STOP YOUR FIGHT RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE I WILL COME DOWN THERE AND STOP THE FIGHT MYSELF! AND BELIEVE ME IF I HAVE TO STOP IT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK PROPERLY FOR WEEKS! NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!"

"You got them to stop fighting and they're helping clean up the mess they made. Thank you for that Nagini." Riddler said with a hint of fright in his voice.

"You're welcome Edward." Nagini replied as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Harry.

"This is why I make sure to never get on your bad side." Harry replied as his mother gave a small chuckle.

"Smart boy." She said.

"I know I am." Harry replied. "Now go back to hiding while I finish this fight."

Nagini just shook her head. "No Harry you toyed with them enough. It's time to pick up your father so we can head home." She said in a tone that spook Harry.

"Yes, Mom." He said as he waved his hand towards the barrier trapping Batman, Robin, and Nightwing making it disappear as his body turned back to normal. "Sorry guys but my mom says it's time to go." He said as he stood next to his mother and snapped his fingers causing them both to disappear leaving everyone shocked.

"Where did he go?!" Robin shouted.

"I don't know but they're long gone by now." Batman replied.

"No offense but I think it might be best if we stop pursuing them for the night." Nightwing stated as Batman and Robin stared at him. "You saw the way his mother ripped into everyone on the phone right and got them to stop fighting! I'm just saying we got lucky catching her tonight when we basically know nothing about her besides to fact she can transform into a giant snake. If she can stop Penguin and Croc from fighting just by threatening them who knows what else she can do."

"Well I'm going to look for them! I will not let the fact that Kid Croc made a fool out of me!" Robin shouted as he took off with Batman following him. Nightwing on the other hand decided to check for other crime in the area and head home if there wasn't.

Meanwhile Harvey, Renee, and the other officers that watched the fight couldn't help but give out a shocked look seeing everything that happened. "Well, Kid Croc and his mother might have gotten away but at least we got Quinn and Ivy." Harvey stated only to have his bubble burst by Renee.

"Uh, Harvey." She said causing him to turn towards the truck holding Quinn and Ivy only to see the door opened with the batarang Harry had caught earlier and tossed behind him on the ground directly underneath the door. They then peaked inside to see a knocked out cop with a note stuck to him that said. "So long suckers!" With a bunch of X's and O's underneath it. Harvey couldn't help but rip his hat off his head while screaming in rage while Renee phoned in there escape to the station.

A few days had passed since the girl's night out with Nagini, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn along with the fight Kid Croc had caused and it was all over the media in Gotham as well as other major cities and countries. However unknown to everyone the incident happened to catch the attention of a part of the world unknown to most people. The MACUSA had heard the news about the fight with Batman and Kid Croc, while at first they thought it was just a fight between the Batman and new Gotham super criminal when they heard the name of Kid Croc's mother Nagini and the fact that she could turn into a giant snake. At first they thought it was a coincidence until they saw a picture of her snake form next to Voldemort and saw they looked exactly the same. They really didn't know what to think and wanted to believe that it was all just a huge coincidence until someone had found a file that looked like it had been intentionally hidden about Nagini and her assistance against Gellert Grindelwald along with the fact that she was a Maledictus. As everyone there were trying to figure out what exactly was going on it was then they noticed how Harry looked a lot like the boy who lived Charles Potter. The MACUSA then came to the conclusion Dumbledore must of had a hand in all of this and were determined to find out what exactly was going on while keeping this in the dark from him however unknown to them their office had people who were supporters of his and informed him of this.

In Magical Britain, Dumbledore had been trying to find out how to win his war against Voldemort since he found out that Charles was not the real boy who lived but his brother Harry. He had placed Harry with his magic hating relatives because of the horcrux that was in his head and knew he had to die and that they would probably kill him which had to be done for the greater good. Sure there were other ways to get rid of the horcrux but Dumbledore could saw how powerful Harry was and could risk him ruining his plans so he decided to seal off al his magic along with his metamorphmagus powers even though he had no idea how powerful they were. However he began to see a way to salvage his plans for the greater good when he found out from a supporter of his in Magical America that there was a boy who looked a lot like Charles. Apparently he was some sort of criminal but Dumbledore knew he could help reform him and lead him on the right path for the greater good however all of that came to a screeching halt when he was also told about his mother a woman named Nagini who could turn into a giant snake.

Dumbledore had no idea how Nagini could have her human form back when he had casted a spell to help accelerate her curse just to keep her quiet and sealed her in a box in a place no one would be able to find her. However he did not expect Voldemort to find and release her only to make her his servant. He knew she would be nothing but a savage beast when she was found and wouldn't be able to reveal what he had done in the past. When Voldemort was vanquished, Dumbledore did wonder where she was only to assume that she was in a forest somewhere waiting for her master's return. However he found out from his spy Severus Snape, that Voldemort had sent Nagini to find and kill Harry since he picked the wrong child and Voldemort wanted to get rid of the real threat before Dumbledore found out the real truth. Voldemort had just assumed she was off trying to find Harry and kill him all this time. He had tried calling her back around the time of the Triwizard Tournament only for her not to respond. According to Snape, Voldemort had planned on making Nagini one of his horcruxs only for her never to show up preventing him from doing so. Dumbledore had secretly hoped that she was dead or had been killed but he did not expect her getting back her human form. Dumbledore was determined to get Harry under his control no matter what and began planning what to do unaware he was going to inflict the wrath of several people, one of the groups being the super criminals of Gotham.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
